


Upward Bow

by thewightknight



Series: Kylux prompts and ficlets [23]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: kyluxsoftkinks, hux is a bit of a shit, kylo tries so hard to be a gentleman, yoga hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Kylo tried to ignore the yoga class when he worked out, but the new instructor kept catching his eye.  So flexible.  Much spandex.  Wow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [this prompt](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com/post/157257048351/its-not-uncommon-for-the-guys-at-the-gym-to-ogle) from the [kyluxsoftkink blog](http://kyluxsoftkinks.tumblr.com):
> 
>  
> 
> _It's not uncommon for the guys at the gym to ogle the women who take the advanced yoga class. Ben pays it no attention until he sees the redheaded male who teaches the classes. It's criminal how bendy and twisty he is. He doesn't know if he's better to fantasize from afar or try to start a conversation with him._

"Alright, now stretch up on your toes. That's right. Arch your back. Good. Hold that for ten."

The yoga instructor's voice cut through the general chatter. It was a different teacher tonight. Kylo always tried to tune them out, both the class and the comments on this side of the glass, other gym members making crude remarks about the various women taking the class. He'd snapped at them a few times when their remarks crossed the line from appreciative to creepy so they kept their voices down now, occasionally looking over at him to see if he'd overheard. 

Today they were even more subdued than usual, as the new instructor had caught them staring and had stopped class to come over and deliver a biting rebuke. Kylo had been prepared to intervene, because as fit as he was, the smallest of the weightlifters still had to outweigh him by fifty pounds, but surprisingly they'd all backed off. Something about the lithe redhead made them wary.

He made Kylo feel something besides wary. Tall and slender and insanely flexible, clad in a second skin of yellow and pink spandex, and with the cutest little ass Kylo had ever seen, he instantly put Kylo on his best behavior. But he wanted to stare. Angling himself as he did his bicep curls so he could catch occasional glimpses was all he'd allow himself. Korr had twisted her ankle, they'd said at the front desk. Nothing serious, and she'd be back next week, so this Hux fellow was filling in for tonight. That was good. He wouldn't be a lasting distraction. 

Except the next time he worked out, he found out Korr had torn a ligament and wouldn't be back for months, and they’d hired Hux to take over the class full-time until she recovered. For tonight's class, he sported a pair of spandex capris in a wild riot of abstract color that invited Kylo to trace the pattern up and down his legs. No, don't stare, he reminded himself just in time, almost caught out as he paused between sets and Hux snapped up unexpectedly from his stance.

Maybe he should come at a different time? Except between his class schedule and work, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday nights were the only times he could fit the gym in. He ended up adding a twenty-minute run on the treadmills to his routine so he wouldn't be in the locker rooms when the yoga class ended. No sense torturing himself with finding out exactly what was under all that spandex, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist staring in the shower, at the water cascading over that pale skin.

This worked up until Hux started staying after class, doing various stretching exercises on his own. Every time Kylo turned, it seemed Hux had worked himself into some new complicated pretzel formation. Was there a way that man couldn't bend? It didn't bear thinking about. 

He could only run for so long, and Hux's flexibility outstripped his stamina. One night he pushed himself until his legs threatened to collapse, trying to wait Hux out, only to realize they were the only ones left in the gym with fifteen minutes to closing. He tried to rush through his shower, turning towards the wall and leaning up into the spray so he had an excuse for closing his eyes when Hux entered the locker room. 

Reaching back for his soap, he gasped in shock when his seeking fingers brushed against skin instead.

Stammering out an apology, he stepped back, trying to look anywhere but at Hux where he stood right next to Kylo. In the communal shower. Naked. And wet. And every bit as gorgeous as Kylo had pictured him, with water collecting in his clavicles and steam flushing his skin.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to disturb you. They seem to be out of soap in the dispensers at the other stations."

"They're always out of soap in the mounted dispensers. We've all started bringing our own." Kylo managed not to stutter or squeak when he spoke, and gave himself an imaginary pat on the back. Maybe he could get through this without making a fool of himself.

"Ah. I forgot mine this evening."

"Oh, here. You can use some of mine." He handed Hux his bottle of body wash. Or he tried to, at least. Putting something in someone's hand when you are trying not to stare at them doesn't go too well. He missed, the bottle falling short of Hux's fingers. Paranoid that Hux might think he'd done it on purpose, now he did stammer as he tried to apologize. Bending down to pick it up, his tired legs betrayed him and he slipped on the slick tiles, flailing as he reached out to catch the shower pole or the railings. Instead, he caught Hux’s arm, pulling the slighter man down with him. He took the brunt of it, landing on the hard tile with Hux on top of him, and this was so not how he wanted to be naked with anyone, least of all his current crush.

"Oh, my god, I'm so sorry." He tried to help Hux up, but hello naked and where could he put his hands and he fumbled this too and slipped again because his soap had leaked out of the bottle and the floor was even slicker now and why didn't they have textured strips on the tiles in here? This was his worst nightmare come to life and now Hux would never want anything to do with him. He might even report Kylo for this.

As mortified as he was, it took entirely too long for him to realize Hux was laughing. He took stock of their situation, the both of them laid out flat on the floor in a tangle of limbs, hair plastered to their heads, water dripping from ears and noses, while the shower floor rapidly disappeared under a carpet of bubbles as his body wash leaked out of the bottle. Okay, maybe it was a bit funny. He felt a grin starting on his own face and covered it with one of his hands, which only made Hux laugh harder.

Managing to get his feet under him, he levered himself up, using the pipe for the shower as support. Once he was upright, he offered a hand to Hux, hauling him to his feet as well. Realizing he'd held his hand a bit longer than was necessary, he dropped it, hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Are you alright? I'd hate to cost the gym its second yoga instructor this year."

"I think I'll survive." 

He shifted and his foot connected with the bottle, sending it sliding across the floor.

"Um. Soap." 

"Yes, I'm good now."

"Er. Yeah. Sorry about that."

There didn't seem to be much to say after that, so he sluiced the rest of the suds off, careful to keep his back to Hux, because still naked and wet and gorgeous and not now boner please.

He was toweling off when Hux spoke again, from across the row of lockers.

"It's adorable, how gentlemanly you've been trying to be." 

"Sorry?" 

Hux poked his head around the row, towel wrapped around his waist and riding low on his hips. Kylo kept his eyes fixed on Hux's face.

"How you were poised to come to my rescue on my first night. And all the careful not-staring, like you're doing right now."

He didn't know how to respond to that, so he shrugged, starting to drop his eyes and then snapping them upwards again when he caught a glimpse of a trail of wispy red hair below Hux’s bellybutton. 

Hux had caught him as he was zipping up his pants, shirt still hanging in the closet. When Hux gave him an obvious up-and-down, he swallowed, throat suddenly dry.

"You should take me out for a drink after class on Friday and try to be a little less gentlemanly with me."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Um. Okay then. I'd like that."

"Good." With a wink, Hux disappeared back to his side of the lockers again. Kylo pulled his shirt on and stuffed his towel and workout clothes in his bag. Tossing it over his shoulder, he turned to go. 

"Good ni...." He forgot what he was saying when he rounded the corner. Hux had dropped his towel and had one arm stretched over his head, presenting Kylo an unobstructed view of his entire naked body as he applied deodorant. Seeing Kylo's dropped jaw, he winked.

"Good night, Kylo." 

As Kylo scurried to the door, shifting his bag around to his front to cover the sudden bulge, Hux called out after him.

"By the way, I didn't actually forget my soap. Looking forward to Friday."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
